


Wish I Were Patton

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pining, Songfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, based on heather conan grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus wished he was Patton.Based on Heather by Conan Grey
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, One-Sided Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Wish I Were Patton

Remus still remembered. 

It was the Third of December. 

Logan had let him wear his sweater. 

Remus remembered the rare smile that graced Logan’s features when he had said it had looked better on him. 

Only if Logan knew, how much Remus liked him.

But every time Remus would watch Logan’s eyes as _he_ walked by.

 _He_ was always a sight for sore eyes, “brighter than a blue sky.” 

_He_ had Logan mesmerized while Remus died inside.

Why would Logan ever kiss him?

Remus knew he wasn't even half as pretty as _him_.

Logan gave _him_ his sweater, “it's just polyester” Logan’d say.

But Remus knew that Logan liked _him_ better,

Soon after, Remus was forced to watch. 

Watch as Logan stood with _him_. 

Remus used to get to hold Logan’s hand. 

Watch as Logan put his arm around _his_ shoulder. 

Every time Remus saw, he felt colder.

But how could Remus hate _him_? 

_He_ was such an angel. 

Remus could never compete. 

Remus almost wished _he_ was _actually_ an angel as they’d walk by. 

Logan had stopped hanging out with him as much. 

“He was always a sight for sore eyes.” 

Logan looked happier with _him_ than he ever had when he hung out with Remus.

~

Logan looks down at the note with tear stained cheeks. 

_“Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half as pretty._

_You gave him your sweater, “it's just polyester.”_

_But you like him better._

_Wish I were Patton.”_

Too bad he’d never have the chance to like Remus more. 

Not anymore.


End file.
